Bunveni paʒ
Di wikiaPrijim lise wa i men ov de vord «wikia» in mi blog. av vari tele : informo ov Uropi, pomozo lero Uropi, ruvoko a keste ov ja, usdavo literaturi id enciklopediu tekste in Uropi, pomozo a Uropiste id a Uropi lerane kovoko maj lezim. Di paʒ intèn informade we moz deto de vizìt ni wikiu os prodeli te mozli. De intenen de wikiu 'Lero Uropi' Po lero Uropi, prijim konsulte de bunveni paʒe in alten lingas. Interesan paʒe se os daze de Etimologic Vordari Uropi, in Franci. 'Liso tekste in Uropi' De wikia intèn os eke literaturi varke. De numar artiklis de enciklopediu parti de wikiu ve siurim greso. 'Tale artikle' Po findo un artikel, uze de cekèl de wikiu, be dest id beòp jaki paʒ. Un moz os findo un artikel : * slogan de struktùr de wikiu. * slogan de kategorij, od de list tale kategorijis. * od de list tale artikilis di kategorijis in Uropi. * id oʒe od de . Ru be d' inìzi paʒ Po ito ru a de inizi paʒ, klike slim su de gren blu vorde Uropi Wikia, be lif id beòp jaki paʒ. Linga de wikiu Be u pri vizìt, ni wikia uz Engli. Ba, is vu vol vizo de komande in un alten linga (ne in Uropi, wajim), nu invìt va va : vu ve davos mozo becìzo de linga wen vu volPo meto de linga id alten prigusade pos vi inskrivad, ite a de paʒ .. Obte vu vid ne obvigen deto ja, vu moz proseto va id intrakto ki de alten partinemore. Obivizim, de intenen ve ne vido traduten ! Kim uzo de wikia Wikiu wikias uz maj o min de som regle wim Wikipedia. Koslogim, po lero kim uzo di wikia, prijim konsulte de eldipaʒe Wikipediu, in Engli o in un alten linga. Je esìst os eldipaʒe Wikiu, in Engli id in eke alten lingas. Kim partinemo Wim in jaki wikia, vu se obvizim inviten partinemo slogan vi konade id ablide. Is vu av prage o komente ov de wikia, prjim skrive la in de komenti part benìz di paʒ ; po maj longi disvokade, uze de kovokiu paʒ di paʒi. Vu moz os komento artikle be de komenti part de artikli, o intrakto ki alten mimbore su de kovokiu udepàʒ li uzori paʒi. Vu moz os skrivo vi bloge o ruakto a de bloge alten uzoris zis de list de blogi artiklis. Oblase ne regulim vizito de in de wikiu, in wen vu ve findo os de nove de wikiu, id vi uzori paʒ. Is vu mastòr Uropi, abune o korege artikle, cevim de artikle we nud lingu revizad. Partineme in de varkidokumente. Kim kreato paʒe Vu moz os kreato novi paʒe, parkà ne od de list nudi artiklis? Po deto da, zis eke indike : *Je se talvos prigusli kreato paʒe od vige in alten paʒe. Sim vi paʒe ve ne so apsolen id vu ve so siuri ov de nudid id ov de regiskrìv de nomi de novi paʒis. *Jaki paʒ doʒ vido inskriven in bemìn un kategorij. Kategorije indìk de tema, de sad id de linga un artikli. De list tale kategorijis se disponli zi. Kreate ne novi kategorije ane u veri nud, id kreate ne tio strit kategorije : dize ve vido nudi solem wan de wikia ve vido mol maj gren. *Uz u modèl po indiko te u paʒ se u skiz, te je nud u lingu revizad, te je se u varkidokumènt o eni alten nudi informad ov wen un doʒ avìzo lisore. De paʒ ve automatim vido ajuten in de koruvoki kategorij. Bun lisad! Alten lingas English - Español - Esperanto - Français Note Category:Uropi Category:wiki